


Smile

by BlitheFool



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a smile, and she was hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around on my hard drive for goodness knows how long. I finally decided to post it.
> 
> Drabble.

All it took was a smile, and she was hooked. His grin was larger than life. It split across his chalk white face and something deep within her thrilled. He had chosen her. She didn’t know it then though. She had thought she was clever; cleverer than the ones who come before her. Where they had failed, she would surely succeed. Because he had smiled at her, and suddenly she saw her name in lights.

He had spoken to her through the plexi-glass walls of the asylum, long, elegant fingers pressing against the clear enclosure. His voice had been like ribbons of silk, soft and lilting. He said her name intrigued him. He spoke of kinship. She thought she would pick him apart, sift through his addled mind and learn all his secrets. Then everyone would see. Then she’d finally be special. 

She appealed to Doctor Arkham. She thought she could treat him; him, the man who had torn so many other doctors apart. He was understandably hesitant. She was young. Inexperienced. But, her grades were exceptional, so she was granted access to Gotham’s Most Dangerous Man.

Those early days had been a whirlwind. She had tried so hard to take charge, to seem professional. But he had unraveled her without her even noticing. It had always been easy with other men. She’d look at them coyly beneath her lashes, hitch up her skirt just enough, and she’d gotten everything she wanted. But he was not like other men. 

To think back on it now, she knew she was never really in control. It had always been him. Now a day without his guiding hand seemed unfathomable. But then, she was a different person. She often wondered if she’d dreamed that other life. It seemed so utterly disconnected from the one she led now. 

Now her days were filled with explosions, flying rats, peals of laughter, and deathly grins. Her love had brought her excitement along with many broken bones. He had been her patient, her lover, her whole world. And now everything begins and ends with his smile.


End file.
